


Changing The Story

by FrekaMuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrekaMuka/pseuds/FrekaMuka
Summary: Harry Potter is awoken in the middle of the night to a confession that can change his life as we know it. The question is, will he trust the person, or will he let things continue as they were before?This is my first ever fanfic! I am open to suggestions and criticism, just please dont be over critical. The story is short and leaves on a cliffhanger, so if you guys want me to continue, I can. Thanks for reading :) , and I hope you enjoy!I do not own Harry Potter! All rights go to J.K. Rowling. If I owned the series, well.. let's just say somethings would have been different.. *cough drarry cough*
Kudos: 4





	Changing The Story

Twenty feet... ten feet... five feet...

"Harry!" A voice called out.

Harry jolted awake and cursed under his breath, he had been so close. Harry had been having the same dream all summer and every time he got a little closer. Closer to unveiling the secrets locked within the mysterious door. He had seen it once when he was in the ministry of magic awaiting his trial. He didn't know much about it, which was why he had the urge to find out.

Harry faced the direction in which the voice came from and was startled to see a rather familiar shade of blonde hair.

He groped the table next to his bed in search of his glasses and was surprised to find them missing. The person realized what he was searching for and put them on Harry's face. Harry blinked and his eyesight quickly came back. The person before him was the last he had expected to see.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry shrieked, his voice cracking softly.

"I came here to get an autograph, what does it look like I'm doing, Potter?" Draco replied sarcastically as if it was obvious why he currently standing in the Gryffindor boys dormitory.

Harry was about to answer, but by the look on Malfoy's face, he knew to keep quiet.

"As much as I despise you being in my presence, I need to talk to you," Draco explained.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I don't care for any of your stupid tricks you plan to pull on me. I am clearly not in the mood, so if you would be so kind, the exit is right there." Harry pointed to the door, hoping he would take him up on his offer. Draco ignored Harry's comment and looked around rather uneasily as if expecting someone to jump out and catch him in the act. For the first time in his life, Harry saw Draco look uncomfortable. This worried Harry, what could Malfoy possibly have to say that would make him act like this?

Draco took a deep breath and blurted out, "He knows about Padfoot."


End file.
